Faba/Games/Quotes/USUM
Memorial Hill :"Stand firm! Think of what the president would say!" :"Why, I am the Aether Foundation's last line of defense! What would become of the foundation if something were to happen to me now?" :"Ah! Here is a promising young ! Fight in my stead, child, and rout these Team Skull ruffians. I will bestow honor upon you, if you do!" :"Yes, indeed. You are a trial-goer, aren't you? You're a splendid Trainer." :"I am deeply impressed! I'd like to reward you by showing you something truly astounding. Once you have finished your grand trial, come to Hano Grand Resort and I will take you to see a wondrous place." Hano Grand Resort :"So you've come at last." :"Ah. But forgive me. I have yet to introduce myself. You may call me Faba. I told you before that I would show you someplace astounding, right? Well, that wondrous place is... !" :"Let me tell you about Aether Paradise. Just as the name suggests, Aether Paradise is a veritable paradise for Pokémon that floats far out in the sea surrounding Alola. It is an artificial island, made entirely by human technology, for the protecting of Pokémon! Of course I'm an adult who keeps his promises. So I will prove to you that all I've told you is the absolute truth with a tour of Aether Paradise. You will come, won't you?!" ::Yes: "Good, good. Then you'll come with me. Aether Paradise will amaze you." ::No: "Hmm. Yes. Well, children are often too frivolous and aimless to properly think through— Ahem. I mean they value their freedom so. But the answer that I want to hear from you is a resounding "Yes!" Now let's hear it!" :"Oh? Even Kahuna Olivia has come to see you off?" :"Then let us enjoy an adventure upon that grand vessel that will take us across the high seas! By which I mean to say, the ferry." Aether Paradise B1F :"Here we are, you two. This is Aether Paradise." :"Aether Paradise is a facility created for the conservation of Pokémon. It has been outfitted with all of the latest technology for this purpose. Downstairs, our teams work on developing new Poké Balls and more. Yes, all for the sake of Pokémon conservation." :"Though you will not be able to use any of your Poké Balls within Aether Paradise. A jamming signal is broadcast throughout the facility to prevent them from functioning." :"Yes, excuse you! What is the meaning of that form of address? I have a title for a reason! How else will anyone know how important I am?" :"Now, I must go speak with the president about our conservation efforts on ... Show these children around, and then take them to meet the president as well." Ula'ula Meadow :"Oh my. If it isn't . Where might you be off to?" ::To see Team Skull: "To see Team Skull?! You mean you're going to their base in Po Town?" ::To Po Town: "To Po Town?! I-isn't that where Team Skull makes its base?" :"Such awful thugs they are, tormenting poor Pokémon for no good reason... I swear I just don't know what to do with them! And just look at me, would you? Here I am, taking the initiative to travel Alola on my own to check on how Pokémon are doing. I've been trying to think through this issue on my own. That sort of noble dedication is what you would expect of a president, even... Don't you agree?" :"Not that a foolish child could... Ahem. I mean, not that I would expect you to know. Anyhow. Do try to stay safe. Don't say I didn't warn you about Team Skull." Aether Paradise 1F * Before battle :"I, Faba, am the Aether Branch Chief. The only one in the world, I'm irreplaceable." :"And here you come back...uninvited?" :"Hee hee hee! Look at you... Living out in the world hasn't been kind, has it? But I'm still not telling you anything! And you of all people should understand why... Gladion." :"Oh ho... Is that right? Is that what you think?" :"So you wish to battle me? Branch Chief Faba? The man who is called Aether Paradise's last line of defense is to battle a mere child?!" :"As you will!" * Upon being defeated :"Aiyee!" * After being defeated :"H-h-how can this be?! How could this child..." :"Indeed... The world truly hasn't been kind to you, has it? Look how hard it has made you. If you're looking for Cosmog, I suppose it might be downstairs." :"Experiments to reach a world different from Alola... That's what I've been told, yes." :"Why not? This is an act of kindness I can do for you thanks to my position as branch chief." * If talked to before using the elevator :"...You should descend, promptly. I am being kind. Can't you see that?" * After clearing B2F :"My, my...what naughty children. You should just lay your heavy heads down." :"But I knew that you would struggle onward— I could see through every action you would take. So I knew you would try to reach the president." :"And that is why! I knew I would be able to ambush you here, just in front of the mansion where the president remains, and remedy my previous failure. The only reason I let you in the lower floor was to buy time to gather more staff to stop you." :"W-well...of course... I am a wonderful branch chief, after all!" :"What?!" :"E-enough! You lot! Teach these children a lesson!" * After battling the first pair of s :"H-h-h-how can this be? To be cornered by mere children?!" :"E-enough! I will show you the true power of Branch Chief Faba! The man who is called Aether Paradise's last line of defense! We will settle this at last with a Multi Battle!" * Upon being defeated :"Aiyee!" * After being defeated :"This is why... This is why I can't bring myself to like children." Outside * After becoming Champion :"Stop right there." :"I strongly suggest you abandon your efforts to thwart Team Rainbow Rocket." :"If Team Rainbow Rocket takes over Aether Paradise, the organization will grow far beyond where we are today...and more Pokémon will be saved!" :"...And if I can assist it in doing so, no doubt my career will also reach new heights!" :"Such a wonderful thought, wouldn't you agree?" :"Ah, as astute as ever, Miss Lillie! The same intuition that told you to rescue still serves you well, I see. Yes, you guess correctly! I have taken it upon myself to facilitate Team Rainbow Rocket's take-over and ensure everything goes smoothly!" :"...You may be astute, Miss Lillie, but I see you are less inclined to listen to reason." :"Now, even I would be hard-pressed against the , especially if Gladion or the grandson of the kahuna were aiding him/her..." :"But with you tripping him/her up, perhaps it won't be so difficult for me to win, even against the Champion! I thank you in advance, Miss Lillie!" :"...As you will." :"Then I, Branch Chief Faba, Aether Paradise's last line of defense, shall show you little children the harshness of the real world!" * Upon being defeated :"You haven't heard it in a while, so... Aiyee!" * After being defeated :"Hmph! I'll have you know defeating me won't do you any good, anyway." :"The Ultra Wormhole has resonated with the boss's ideology and has gathered the toughest, meanest villains from many other worlds!" :"...Although, for now, they seem content just to do whatever research they wish, using the technology of Aether Paradise..." :"Now, I hope you enjoy your futile efforts!" Trophy Room :"Buagh!" :"P-P-P-President! I-I'm glad you're safe!" :"Oh, yes, of course! No need to worry yourself about me, President! I'm just glad you're safe!" :"N-now, now, Miss Lillie! You must still be rattled from all the confusion and chaos caused by Team Rainbow Rocket! I would never do such a thing as betray the foundation and invite Team Rainbow Rocket in, just to advance my career!" :"... ... ..." :"I... I'm sorry!" Outside :"Urrrrgh! Why must I be the one doing such menial, mundane chores?!" :"I-Intern?! Please, don't call me by that title!" :"Hey! Ms. Wicke! Please, help me just a little!" Aether Paradise 1F * Before battle :"Well...I'm afraid that the little kerfuffle we went through resulted in my demotion. I am turning over a new leaf and beginning over as one of the rank and file. When all is said and done, I feel like I've become a completely different person. In mind and body." :"Could the new and improved Faba request a battle with you?" ::Of course: "Then here I come! The new and improved Faba makes his debut!" ::I'd rather not: "No! Does my new and improved form so intimidate you?" * Upon being defeated :"What is the meaning of this?!" * After being defeated :"So what did you think of the new and improved Faba, hmm? With my newfound charm, you will see me make my comeback within the foundation! And for that I will have to gain quite a bit of support behind me." :"That is just a little token from me, so you won't forget the new Faba. Now watch as I work my way up the ladder of the foundation once more!" :"When I was reduced to this low-ranking position, I had a sudden revelation. I desperately long for that title of respect!" Lusamine's Room :"Miss Lusamine can be rather egotistical, I find. Don't you think that someone like me, who always has the foundation's best interests in mind, would be more fitting for the position?" ::You're right: "You are surprisingly intelligent for a child!" ::You think so?: "This is why I hate dealing with child— Er, I mean... I find it so interesting talking with children."